Creeping Insanity
by SeraphOcelot
Summary: One-Shot! Megumin is captured by a madman and waits devotedly for Kazuma to save her. WARNING : Dark themes and gore! Do not read if you can't stomach a bit of gore. Sorry, I can't think of anything to add that would make a difference if I made this a two-shot. However, if any of you do, please let me know and I'll write it.


**A/N : MOSHI MOSHI my subjects! I have returned from my stressful month of planning a charity event at my school. This time, apparently, I'm going to write KonoSuba, although I'm not really a big fan of it. This story is actually somewhat inspired by my friend, DarkERB's KonoSuba story 'Be Careful What You Blow Up', so please make sure to check out her story!**

 **Put some sad song on before you read it though... you're gonna bawl like a baby after. This will be a one-shot,unfortunately, as I can't think of anything to add that would make a difference to the story. If you guys think of anything though, tell me and I will try to implement it into the story. I'm not really great at writing but I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer : I do NOT own KonoSuba!**

 **WARNING : Dark themes and a bit of gore...**

 _ **Creeping Insanity**_

"Kazuma will come... won't he?" Her voice was bitter and sore. Yet, Megumin continued speaking to the wall that had been her only source of comfort for the past few weeks.

"Of course Kazuma will come... Of course he will!"

"But where is **HE**?" The gate opened, and Megumin's tired eyes snapped to attention.

" **Now, now, no need to be afraid my precious little darling. We... still... haven't... PLAYED TODAY!"** The monster laughed as Megumin backed herself into the dreary, cold corner decorated with dried blood.

"Please... please no more!" The monster approached, his hand holding onto a bucket filled almost to the brim with bloody toes and fingers. Megumin tried to resist, she really did, but dark magic held her own at bay and her fear clouded her mind.

 **"Now, now, no need to beg. We've done this so many times before..."** She flinched away from the monster's cold hands, his sharp nails digging into her skin as she shivered violently.

 **"In fact, it's become quite boring to just see your blood and hear your screams. Maybe I should do something a bit different tomorrow?"** His fingernails, twisted and chipped, cut straight through her forefinger as she screamed, silently to her audience.

 **"It's okay my darling, just a nineteen more to go. Come on dear, count for me."** Megumin stayed silent, her voice too sore to follow the man's orders. He was not happy.

 **"I SAID COUNT FOR ME!"** His fist slammed into her left foot, the bones shattering and blood spraying the walls red once more.

"Nine... teen" He smiled, continuing to flay her skin and mold her flesh, slowly but surely adding the twenty digits into the bucket as he whispered silently to himself. As the last finger was dropped, an ominous smile spread across her unknown captor's face.

 **"Of course, how forgetful I am! You see, I've kept this for you, kept this for us my darling!"** His hands reached behind his back to pull out a small, black box.

 **"Oh my, I feel so nervous all of a sudden. No matter, my darling, will you marry this old soul who's been kind enough to lend you his home?"** He opened the box and inside was -

"No. Ring... is Kazuma's. Not yours... Never yours." He frowned deeply. Then, his smile returned as he dropped the ring into the bucket, blood soaking it as it landed somewhere between the rotting flesh.

 **"Ah, once again I must curse my forgetfulness! I didn't recall how devout you were to this Kazuma of yours! Well then, let's play a game. If you can get the ring, I'll let you keep it as a sign of our growing relationship. Now... FETCH!"**

Megumin scrambled in pain onto her hands and knees. She would get the ring to prove herself to Kazuma. Get the ring and... Kazuma would come. She was sure of it! She ignored her dirty, messy hair as she plunged headfirst into the bucket, teeth gnawing and head shaking desperately to reach the ring. Ignored the metallic taste of blood, ignored the smell of the rotting flesh - ignored her blatant cannibalism as she ate bits and pieces of herself in an attempt to get to the ring faster. After all, Kazuma wouldn't wait forever. And he would come, he HAD to come.

But when she had reached the ring, when it was all over and victory shone on her bloody face, he was not there. All she could see was blood, flesh and NO KAZUMA. That night, she cried herself to sleep as her teeth held on to the ring, their betrothal ring in sadness and shame. Of course, like every other time, her injuries were healed when she woke up.

The next time he visited, like the monster promised, they did something different.

 **"I wonder... how devoted is this Kazuma of yours is to you? Is it similar to how you scream his name every day, or is it different? I wonder, how he would react if... if you were no longer as pure as you claim to be."**

He ripped off her clothes as she tried desperately, as she struggled to free herself from his grip. Her first time was supposed to be with Kazuma! Not with her captor! No! NO! NO! Once again, she was not strong enough to stop him from using her body as if it were a toy. Not strong enough to keep herself pure for Kazuma.

How dirty Megumin felt when he finally had enough and left. So much dirt on her, so much. She was unclean. And she wanted to be clean again. So she scrubbed her fingers upon every part of her body, a methodical task that seemed to take hours. She did not take notice of her body turning red as she scratched herself violently with her nails. She did not take note of the pain that burnt like fire as her skin peeled and her flesh unwound blood. She did not scream when her fingernails peeled off, her body a mesh of blood, skin and bones.

No. All she could think about, all that was on her mind was Kazuma. She had to stay pure for him. She would cleanse herself. She would make herself clean again so Kazuma would LOVE her, so Kazuma would never leave her again. Yes. He would love her, and ONLY her.

The next few sessions went in a cycle. He would use her, and she would clean herself after. Rinse and repeat until one day, he did not come. Instead, the door was broken down and she saw sunlight for the first time in what seemed like years.

"Ka... zu... ma?" He stood silently in horror as he watched her crawl to him, tears streaking down his face.

"Megumin... What did he do to you?" Her eyes, broken as they were, seemed to smile somewhat insanely.

"Fixed... He fixed...Purpose... now Megumin has... purpose."

 **22/7/17 - Fixed some spelling mistakes.**

 **23/8/17 - Fixed some grammatical and spelling mistakes.**


End file.
